chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon of Bloody Chaos
This Dungeon lies just outside the walls of the Mist Village. Richter is the Dungeon Master and Roswan is the Dungeon Keeper. It was created from the burst of Chaos after Richter claimed the first Chaos Shard. Richter laid claim to the Dungeon by supplying the Item of Power and the Harbinger. He used the Chaotic Bloodstone as the Item of Power and his previous pet, the Shale Adder (which had been turned into a Chaotic Reptile), as the Harbinger. The Dungeon was later renamed to Barrow of the Chaos Serpent. Overview * Dungeon Name: Dungeon of Bloody Chaos * Monster Type: Beasts (All) and Animals (All) * Rooms: 4 * Level: 1 (2,500/10,000XP to next level) * Level:14 (1,339,614/1,700,000 until level 15) * Dungeon Points: 153 / day, Currently reserved 0 * Available Resources: * Available Loot: Motivations * ''Primary: ''Connect to Labyrinth - The primary goal of any Dungeon is to connect itself to the Labyrinth. * [[Blood Rite|'Blood Rite']]' - '''Spilling blood in the dungeon strengthens this motivation. Rare bloods have a chance to unlock new abilities. * [[Limitless Power (dungeon)|'Limitless Power']] - The Dungeon is capable of manifesting every type of Power, though the cost for it to do so is very high. Helping the Dungeon unlock these Powers will greatly aid its growth. Harbinger * The Harbinger’s primary trait, 'Camouflage, is extended to all monsters and traps. At Dungeon level 1, they are 10% harder to detect Item of Power * The Item of Power, the '''Chaotic Bloodstone, has increased the health of every monster in the Dungeon. At Dungeon level 1, the health bonus is 10%. * The Item of Power, the Chaotic Bloodstone, has made the internal structure of the Dungeon ephemeral. There is a possibility of the Dungeon’s layout changing each time someone enters it. Abilities * Consume - High-level monsters in the Dungeon may absorb traits, abilities, and/or properties of the other creatures that they consume. These acquisitions can be passed to offspring or recreated by the Dungeon. * Lust - This Dungeon is 10% more likely to develop a Lair. Increases spawn rate of monsters by 10%. (Obtained after Crypt Mistress Ichor was sacrificed to the Well of Offering.) * Regenerate - The Harbinger, Lair bosses, and other prominent monsters regenerate health at 0.25HP per level per minute. (Obtained after the blood of a Tovuut Mauler was spilled within the Dungeon.) Ruler Path Rooms * Entrance Chamber is where adventurers enter the dungeon unless they can use Dungeon Transport. * Barbican: A fortification between the Entrance Chamber and the rest of the Dungeon. Allows Defenders to be hosted. These Defenders are granted a boost to attack and defense and do not count against the party limit within the Dungeon. However, they cannot collect loot or resources. There is a Portal in this Barbican * Egg Genesis Chamber: A room for the roosting and raising of chickens. Roswan created this room shortly after becoming a Dungeon Keeper. * Multichamber Treasure Vault: An enhanced Treasury. A nearly-impregnable hidden space to store valuables. Only accessible via Node. It provides multiple rooms that can be individually sealed. * Lair: A Room that makes spawning monster's easier. A Dungeon can use a Lair to breed its monsters. This creates young monsters that mature faster than regular monsters, which uses less Dungeon Points than spawning whole adult monsters. Items By dropping items into the Well of Offering, they can be added to the dungeons loot table. The Dungeon Master can use a Treasury to exchange currency for any items dropped in the dungeon at a rate decided by the nearest Bank. Exchange items: * Elementum Ingot - 329 gold * Chaos Particle - 1 copper per Chaos Point Click Here for a list of Loot available to this Dungeon and Click Here for a list of Resources available to this Dungeon. External Defenses Any creatures killed by any of the Dungeon's first three exterior defenses are made available to be respawned as monsters. The Dungeon Master and Dungeon Keeper may give immunity to these defenses. # Consuming Sands '''- Blue sands that are indigenous to Aquiel and consume any living organism that sets foot on them using extremely high pressure. The sands grant the Dungeon +10% to Gem Spawning and +1-% to Flammable Liquid production. # '''Siron's Rock - Originally from the Raquig Ocean. The rocks feed on the escaping life force of dying creatures and can directly feed on the emotional energy of any creature that touches them. The rocks grant the Dungeon -10% Perception of all Adventurers while they are in the Dungeon. # Esur Vines '''- Originally from the Great Equatorial Wilds. These vines trap and devour any creatures that venture close enough to be grabbed by their tendrils. These vines grant the Dungeon +10% Plant Growth and Plant Potency. # '''Snake's Head (Doubt) - The entrance to the Dungeon casts a Doubt debuff on anyone not granted immunity by the Dungeon Master. In Richter's status menu, "(Doubt)" appears beside the Snake's Head option, indicating that a different debuff may be given in the future. Connection to the Labyrinth Due to the boon given to its Dungeon Master for leveling up his Settlement Ruler Path, when this Dungeon connects to the Labyrinth, the node that connects this Dungeon to the Labyrinth will be a Master Node. Master Nodes are nodes that curve the path of other node roads towards this Dungeon. This increases the ambient magic from the Labyrinth slowly at first, but over time, this trickle will eventually become a flood. Dungeon Points A list of Dungeon Point Sources and Bounces see Dungeon Mechanics for more details Dungeon Points Generated Per Day: Base 68 + 68x(4.84) = 397/day Category:Places Category:Mist Village Category:Dungeons